


Never Let us Design Clothes For Peter

by SignalBikeRiderMach



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Movies & TV, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignalBikeRiderMach/pseuds/SignalBikeRiderMach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens whan you design clothes for a Ghostbuster named Peter Venkman.<br/>I know I promised Babs a happy Peter fic...but I couldn't come up with one so I searched for a base on deviantART and drew us fawning over Peter in a new outfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let us Design Clothes For Peter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Base by [Chrismh](http://chrismh.deviantart.com)
> 
> Me and [TDotBabs](http://tdotbabs.deviantart.com) Took the liberty of designing a new outfit for our favorite Ghostbuster...well mostly I did.

Me: So Babs whaddaya think I took the liberty to design some clothes for Peter. The markers I used kinda sucked nad yes I used a base from deviantART but I can't draw bodies so I use bases for that. 


End file.
